


Family

by realityIllusionist



Series: Fair Game Week [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic, Fair Game Week (RWBY), M/M, Short One Shot, this idea has been done often but its fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityIllusionist/pseuds/realityIllusionist
Summary: Ruby and Yang call Clover "Uncle Clover" for the first time.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Family

The first time it happened, Clover could’ve sworn it was an accident. 

He had been helping Ruby train, as she wanted to try her skill against Clover’s luck and wanting to know more about how his weapon worked. Clover was happy to oblige, as training with Ruby always managed to keep him on his toes. They practiced together for several hours, with Clover occasionally offering Ruby pointers on how to improve, which she seemed to appreciate. As they packed up their belongings and prepared to leave, they idly chatted about some new ammo that Ruby was considering getting for Crescent Rose. Once she had collected all of her things, Ruby left Clover with parting words that puzzled him. 

“Thanks for helping, Uncle Clover!” Ruby chirped, waving as she left the training room.

It was such a simple thing, the more he thought about it. Ruby always referred to Qrow as her “Uncle Qrow,” so it was likely that she just slipped up and combined the two. This made the most sense in his mind, so Clover accepted it as the truth and went on with his life. 

And then, Ruby did it again. 

Clover would have pointed it out, but decided not to, in favor of being polite. It made sense, he supposed— he had been dating Qrow for about five months now, and Ruby was more than happy to accept Clover as a part of the family. He didn’t expect to become “Uncle Clover” so soon though, despite all that he had been through with them. 

Ruby continued referring to him as such, and Clover found that it just... felt right. Over time, he had watched Ruby grow into an incredibly talented huntress, and he felt incredibly proud of her and what she had achieved. Even though the two had no relation to one another, he considered her to be family. 

Family— Clover never expected that the people he had once arrested would become his family, and yet here he was. What was once a uniform and strictly professional life was now one full of chaos and spontaneity. Instead of sticking to a schedule where he knew everything that would happen, Clover’s life was a flurry of activity; he could never tell you where he would be or what would happen next, but he found that he much preferred it to the former. 

Clover also found himself socializing much more often— whenever Ruby would drag Qrow out to do something, the invitation was extended to him as well. Whereas he used to spend most of his nights alone, Clover now found himself in the company of others more often than not. 

While Ruby was usually an open book, Clover had a harder time gauging Yang’s opinion of him. She teased him often, seeming to look for anything and everything to use in her relentless assault. He laughed and played along, knowing that that was how she behaved, but couldn’t figure out whether or not she truly accepted him as a part of the family or not—

So it came as quite a surprise for him when she started calling him ‘Uncle Clover,’ too. 

Like with Ruby, it was a simple comment that he could’ve easily missed. It happened a few months later, when he and Qrow had been relaxing together after a hard day at work; neither one of them wanted to leave the comfort of the couch to actually head back to their room. They stayed there, in each other’s embrace, for long enough that it was well past the time most of their fellow Huntsmen had already gone to bed. 

As a result, the sound of a door opening caused them both to look up, confused as to who could be coming in at such a late hour. When Yang walked in, Blake sleepily trailing in on her heels, neither of them were particularly surprised, though. 

“Hey, Firecracker. You were out late, huh?” Qrow asked, although his tone was far from accusatory. 

“Ha, yeah. Team FNKI really likes throwing parties that last until someone passes out.” She smiled, and Qrow laughed. 

“I remember how that used to be.” He responded.

“Oh, you do? I’m shocked you can remember that far back.” Yang retorted, and Clover had to stifle his laugh. 

“Hey, I’m not  _ that  _ old!” Qrow chuckled. 

“Suuure you’re not. Well, I think I’m gonna head to bed! I’ll see you two lovebirds in the morning. Night, Uncle Qrow. Night, Uncle Clover!” Yang called out over her shoulder already heading towards her room. Both men stared at the space that she had just been in in surprise, neither of them expecting her final comment. 

“Uncle Clover, huh?” Qrow asked, and Clover could hear the smile in his voice. 

Clover couldn’t help but smile too; they really  _ did  _ think of him as a part of their family. 

“Yeah…” He said fondly, somewhat overwhelmed with happiness at the situation. 

“It has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” 

For the first time in many years, Clover found himself completely surrounded by others who not only cared about him, but considered him to be family. He loved all of them, and was more grateful for their presence than he could possibly express to them. 

“Yeah. It does.” 


End file.
